Missing Kagome
by punk youkai torhu
Summary: a song fic, what happens when inuyasha chooses kikyo and kagome leaves him and runs into trouble. song by Evanescence:missing. remember to R&R please!


**Missing kagome**

**Please, please forgive me**

**But I wont be home again.**

Kagome stood looking down upon the moonlit village, tears falling from her eyes recalling the past events that had just happened

Inuyasha had returned that night with kikyo saying that she was going to travel with the group. Kagome was shocked, inuyasha knew that it made her upset when he was with kikyo but he did this to her anyways.

**Maybe someday you'll look up**

**And, barely conscious you'll say to no one :**

**Isn't something missing?**

She turned away from the village in tears and started to walk away. _'inuyasha…I'm leaving you…but will you even notice with HER next to you?' _the tears were non stop know knowing he wont really care that she was leaving

**You wont cry for my absence, I know-**

**You for got me long ago**

_'when she came back'_

**Am I that unimportant…?**

**Am I so insignificant…?**

_'Compared to her, am I so useless?'_

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Kagome started to remember while walking when kikyo was resurrected….how her soul was used to bring kikyo back.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice **

**You wont try for me not now**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Inuyasha was so consumed in the fact that kikyo had come back, that he didn't even realize that kagome was technically dead without her soul…he did not try and save her…all he cared about was kikyo. More tears flooded her eyes now seeing what she had not before.

**Please, please forgive me **

**But I wont be home again **

**I know what you do to yourself**

_' inuyasha…I remember seeing you beat your self up because you weren't there to save kikyo, when she was captured by naraku, when you thought she died again and everything. At that time I was willing to put my feelings aside and let you search for kikyo knowing I was ok about it, or at least let you think I was really ok..'_

Kagome paused and clasped to the ground in her painful thoughts. On her hands and knees she screamed out into the distance.

**I breathe deep and cry out**

"INUYASHA! WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT HER SO MUCH!? SHE TRIES TO KILL YOU! SHES NOT THE SAME PERSON YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH! SHE EVEN TRIED TO KILL ME! DOES'NT THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!…"

She stopped…she knew no one could here…but she went on in a calmer quieter tone

"I love you….doesn't that mean something to you? Or will kikyo be the one and only person in your heart? The only one you REALLY care about."

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

She paused in her train of thought by the sound of an evil laughter.

"poor, poor little girl.." the voice began. Kagome stood in a defensive stance. Looking up she could see a demon with long dark blue hair and golden eyes looking down upon her from the tee it was sitting in.

"wha-what do you want?" kagome shuddered in fright

"nothing much, just your life" the demon answered in a playful tone. The demon jumped down from the tree unsheathing its sword. As soon as kagome realized this she attempted to turn and run, but the demon had remarkable speed and sliced kagome across her back. She clasped; with massive amounts of blood began to poor out of the wound.

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed**

**Knowing you don't care **

The demon approached kagome casually and turned her over with his foot so her face was looking up into his face.

"I'm surprised at you 'priestess' I thought you would put up a worthy fight for me." he said with a disappointed look on his face as he raised his sword for the final blow.

"go ahead and kill me, I have no one to live for anyways.." kagome replied turning her head away in sadness as tears once again formed in her eyes.

"awww, don't cry little 'priestess'. this will only hurt for a sec" the demon said sarcastically to kagome.

_'inuyasha…why have you not come for me…why aren't you going to save me? I thought you would always be there when I needed you, was that just another one of your lies? Must have been because its too late for me now…I'm really going to die, without you there'_

The demon's sword swung down hard into kagome's chest and kagome cried out in eminence pain. She gasped deeply eyes fading fast into an eternal sleep

**And if I sleep just to dream of you **

**And wake without you there**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't something…?**

_'inuyasha…'_

**Even though I'm the sacrifice **

**You wont try for me, not now**

_' help me…'_

"poor thing, even the one you love wont save you, I pity you" the demon replied looking a the miserable dieing kagome, taking his sword from her chest and cleaning it off.

**Though I'd die to know you love me**

**I'm all alone**

**"**priestess, know this, now that you are about to die, he will now feel the pain of your death, he will feel the pain I know your feeling.."

Kagome looked up at him slowly in shock.

_'how could he possibly know?'_

_'cuz I can here your thoughts'_

Kagome turned away from his face. Pain filled her eyes along with sorrow.

"at least….." kagome began slowly

"hmm…?" the demon crouched down to here her small voice

"at least then he'll be thinking about me… " kagome said with a small smile and tear filled eyes. The demon saw this and was shocked. Then she died, surrounded in her own blood and tears.

The demon stood and gazed upon her, feeling somewhat sad on her behalf. Only feeling sorry for her suffering not that he killed her. For in his point of view, killing actually saved her soul from eternal misery and it seems she felt the same way.

Inuyasha kikyo and the rest of the group were gathered around the fire, sitting in silence until miroku spoke up

"I wonder if kagome's ok…"miroku said in worry

"she has been gone awhile…." songo also said in a worried tone looking twords inuyasha wondering how he was feeling about kagome's absence. What she saw in his face however, it did not please her. Inuyasha was making out with kikyo, smiling and laughing with her

**"**INUYASHA!" songo yelled in frustration and anger

"WHAT?!" inuyasha turned to songo angrily that his 'kikyo time' had been interrupted

"inuyasha, haven't you realized kagome hasn't come back yet" miroku said calmly but also bursting with anger at his friend.

"she hasn't ? when did she leave" inuyasha asked unknowing

"oh, about 2 hours ago while YOU were making out with KIKYO!" Songo yelled at the top of her lungs

"who cares about my reincarnation, now back to me inuyasha.." kikyo said turning inuyasha to face her.

"WE DO!" miroku, songo, shippo yelled loud and clear so kikyo heard, and kirara roared in agreement with her friends that she cared about kagome too

"common, let go look for kagome" shippo said to his friends

"that's a good idea" miroku said standing up

"I'm with ya" songo agreed also standing with kirara in her arms.

The small group walked out into the forest in search of there friend.

"I'm sure kagome is just.." inuyasha began to say until his nose picked up on something, …..something that scarred him terribly…kagome's blood

"inuyasha..?" kikyo said lovingly. Inuyasha however pushed away and began to run into the forest

"please no kagome, don't die please, please don't leave me alone!" inuyasha said running as fast as he could.

Then he saw her, kagome on the cold ground surrounded in blood with a tear stained face. Inuyasha dropped to his knees and cried harder than he ever had before. He never knew he could feel so much pain, even when kikyo died he had never felt this intense pain.

The world faded around him. He could'nt recognize anyone around him, and all the colors around him started to change to black and white. All the color he could see was kagome's colding blood.

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**


End file.
